


The Newsboy

by cunningdeb



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Kris Allen - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunningdeb/pseuds/cunningdeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Kris strike up a casual relationship on the streets of New York City but when one of them falls on hard times, the other comes to the rescue, refusing to take “no” for an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Morning Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic squeezed in between work and school. Hope you like it.

Adam stepped out onto the street and was nearly run over by a bike messenger riding the sidewalk rather than the road. The startled man yelled an obscenity that got swallowed up in the roar of traffic then forgot about it, turning in the other direction and going on his way.  
It was crisp autumn morning and the November wind was whipping down the cavernous corridors made by the tall buildings towering overhead. Adjusting the scarf around his neck and taking out the gloves tucked into his coat pocket, Adam took in a deep breath of car fumes and hot dog vendors and sighed in happiness. There’s was nothing like this city with its energy and excitement. Growing up in San Diego, he’d imagined moving to Los Angeles when he graduated high school but a scholarship at NYU was too good to resist and he crossed the country on his own to pursue his dreams. Well, that wasn’t exactly true. His dream was to be a ‘rock star’, just like most kids into music, but he had a head for business and decided to pursue the practical career choice for security. While in school, he did open mic nights and was part of an indie band but landing a job with a prestigious advertising agency took up most of his time. Now when he was free, he preferred staying home and relaxing unless his boyfriend Tony dragged him out clubbing.  
Buzzing in his pocket drew his attention and he took his phone out. It wasn’t even 8:00 am yet and he already had clients and co-workers demanding his attention. Well, he made it a policy not to conduct business on the street. He made that mistake once when he was texting back a message and his arm got bumped, resulting in his thumb mishitting a letter and causing a ruckus with a new client that took two days to straighten out.  
One of the messages was from his boyfriend. They’d been talking about hitting a show off-Broadway tonight and Tony said he knew a guy who knew a guy who could secure tickets for a price only Adam could afford at the moment. As he read the message, his feet worked of the own accord leading him to the newsstand on the corner. Every morning he stopped by to say “Hi” to Doc and pick up his usual daily reading material.   
As he texted Tony back, he came to a stop and without stilling his fingers or looking up, he casually said, “Morning Doc, my usual please.”  
“There are a lot of ‘usuals’ in this city friend. Can you narrow it down for me?”  
Messaging forgotten, Adam look up for the source of that fine Southern accent. Surrounded by a mass of print media including Rolling Stone, Elle and Popular Mechanics was the hottest boy he’d seen in forever. He was a bit shorter than Adam with messy brown hair, a strong jaw, brown eyes and a crooked smile that demanded attention.   
“You’re not Doc,” Adam declared, stating the obvious.  
“Nope … and I’m not Bashful, Dopey or Sneezy either,” the cute dude laughed back. “I’m Kris. What can I get ya?”  
Snapping out of his daze, Adam suddenly noticed the growing line of impatient customers gathering around him.  
“Wall Street Journal and Variety please. And the name’s Adam.”  
Kris gathered the papers and held them out in one hand while his customer placed money in the other. “That’s an unusual combination of usuals.”  
“I’m a rather unusual guy.”  
“I don’t doubt that.”  
“And I don’t have time to watch you two flirt,” an annoyed voice declared. Both men looked at the hippie shoving his hand in Kris’ direction. “Village Voice.”  
Kris smiled an apology that warmed the cold November morning and handed over a recent issue. Behind the rude hippie were other customers, cutting this get-to-know-you session short.  
“Um … thanks Kris,” Adam said, holding up the papers. “Have a great day. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“Bye Adam, you have a great day too.”  
It was a miracle he didn’t get hit by a car or run over by a dog walker. Adam kept looking over his shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of the paper boy. He was just about to fall down the stairs into the subway station when his phone rang.  
“Hello?”  
“What the fuck Lambert?! Why did you stop texting me? I lost the damn tickets cause you didn’t tell me if you would pay that much!”  
“Huh? Oh, sorry Tony, I got distracted. Let’s forget the show and just go out to dinner, someplace quiet and dark and then we can go back to my place and I’ll make it up to you.”  
“Weeellll, I guess we could do that. Can I bring something?”  
Adam knew what that meant. Since he cost them the show tickets, it was the least he do.  
“Sure but nothing that leaves marks. I’m still explaining the chaffing on my wrists from the last time. My train’s here. See you tonight.”  
A squeal of excitement was cut off by the squeal of the subway wheels. Pushing his way inside, Adam found a rare seat and looked at his copy of Variety, smiling.



“Mmpphh, baaa-byyy … why the hell you up?”  
Adam was sitting on the edge of his bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and focusing in the dim room.   
“I want to get to work early.”  
The mattress shifted as Tony rolled to look at the clock.  
“It’s five fucking o’clock. Why the hell do they need you in the office before the crack of dawn?”  
“There’s a new client … he wants a breakfast meeting.” Adam got up and padded naked towards the bathroom. “Want to make a good impression.”  
Tony wiggled back under the covers and yanked them up to his chin.  
“Fine but I ain’t gettin’ up yet. You wore me out last night,” he groaned.  
“No problem,” came a reply from the open bathroom door. “Let yourself out whenever. Just remember to lock the door this time.”  
In record time – for him – Adam was out the front door of his high-rise and on the hunt for hot beverages.  
Twenty minutes later ….  
“Morning Kris.”  
“Adam! Hey, you’re early. Here you go,” the newsboy said, holding out a rolled bundle of newsprint.  
“You remembered.”  
“You’re kinda hard to forget.”  
Adam couldn’t grab the bundle and hand over the change until he emptied a hand.  
“What’s this?”  
“For you. It’s cold in the morning … I thought you could use something to warm you up. I hope you like Chai.”  
“Chai … chai … oh yeah, the pottery thingy you soak and spread seeds on and it sprouts. I had the Mr. Potato Head when I was a kid.”  
At first Adam was clueless and then he connected the dots and laughed out loud.  
“Man, that’s the Chia Pets … this is CHAI tea, you know a spiced hot tea brewed in milk.”  
Kris looked like he had no idea what his customer was talking about but he accepted it anyway.  
“That wasn’t necessary but thanks.”  
“No problem, just … want you to stay hot … I’m mean warm.”  
Kris flashed a crooked smile, making the other man’s heart stop, and proceeded to reach under a shelf and take out a large steel thermos.  
“I’m good … lots of coffee.”  
“Oh … sorry.”  
“Hey man, I appreciate the gesture.”  
Adam reached into his shoulder bag and brought out a bag.  
“Suppose you have breakfast down there too. I’ll just eat this cronut myself later.”  
“Hold on, not so hasty,” Kris blurted out, “I’ve been dying to try one of those. Hand it over and the papers are on me today.”  
Adam smiled back and handed over the yummy treat, along with the money for the papers. There was a digital clock in a bank nearby and he caught sight of the time.  
“Gotta go. See you tomorrow?”  
“Mmphff … bye … and thunk you!”  
He missed his connection but he didn’t care. He was early anyway and the look of pure bliss on that boy’s face when he bit into the pastry was worth the early wake-up.



Over the next month, Adam got up and out early about three out of every five weekdays. Tony got tired of the :have to go in early to meet a client” excuse and stopped staying over. The two men still went out and fucked around but Tony headed home at the end of the night, leaving Adam to his musings about the mysterious Kris.  
There wasn’t much time to chat but Adam had made sneaky use of every second of the time they had. Unfortunately, Kris was pretty tight-lipped about himself. The businessman managed to find out the newsboy was from the South but exactly which state was still a mystery, as was his reason for coming to New York. One day Adam spotted a guitar case tucked into a dark corner and Kris admitted he played and sang.   
For now, Adam was satisfied with what he knew -- Kris liked a basic coffee with milk and a hint of sugar, he was friendly and funny and patient and stubborn and adorable and hot … and hot … and hot ….  
Yeah, he was hot. Adam was so attracted to him the little dude was invading his thoughts every waking hour and his dreams the rest of the time. He kept it in check most of the time but when he slipped, it wasn’t good. The most embarrassing example happened when he and Tony were making out one night. Earlier that day Adam had walked by the newsstand on his way home and managed to catch Kris before had closed up and left. It was windy and the papers weren’t cooperating. Adam pitched in and helped him close up the wooden flaps and secure it shut for the night. Kris had his guitar flung across his back and Adam walked him down to the bus stop and stayed to chat until the #5 arrived. They talked about the weather and hot topics in the news, nothing too deep. Somebody bumped into Adam and he fell against the smaller man. This was the closest they’d ever physically gotten and feeling that hard body pressed against his own short-circuited his brain. That night, with his eyes closed, his mind open and Tony’s mouth around him, Adam nearly screamed out Kris’ name as he came, managing to morph it into “Kraaahhhhh!!!” instead.  
Adam had no clue if Kris was gay. It shouldn’t matter anyway. Adam had Tony and they were … sorta happy.



“Happy Holidays!”  
“What’s this?”  
“A present … for you.”  
“A Christmas present?”  
“Sure, if you want it to be.”  
“Um … really Adam, there’s no need. A cup of hot chocolate, okay but this?”  
“Open it.”  
“Right now?”  
“Sure, I’m the only one here.”  
“Then … I guess.”  
Adam was right. He was the only one there. He and Kris were the only one’s stupid enough to be standing still on this windy corner in Manhattan on the coldest day of the year.  
Hence the gift.  
Over the last few weeks, as winter dug her claws into the city, Adam noticed that Kris didn’t have a proper winter coat. The one he had on may have been okay for a Southern winter but it wouldn’t do here. It also wouldn’t do for Kris to come down sick; something told Adam this newsstand job didn’t come with health insurance.  
“Wow, it’s beautiful.”  
The coat was hunter green with a fur trimmed hood and down filling. It was also waterproof.  
“I hope it fits. There’s a hat and scarf in the box too. And two pairs of gloves – one regular, and one fingerless so you can pick up the papers and make change.”  
“I can’t accept it.”  
“Sure you can.”  
“No, I can’t,” Kris replied seriously. It was the first time there hadn’t been a smile on that face and it was crushing. “It’s too much. Too expensive.”  
“You can’t put a price on warmth. Can you afford to get sick?”  
Kris hugged himself as a particularly cold blast blew down the street and shook his head.  
“Then put it on.”  
“You can be a bitch, you know that?” Kris sighed as he started undoing his old coat and quickly slipped on the new one.  
“And you’re the most stubborn person I’ve ever met.”  
“You’re not the first person to say that too me.”  
“I’m not surprised. How’s it feel? It looks good.”  
“It’s warm. Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
“But I still can’t accept it!”  
“KRIS! Oh for the love of heat, then consider it a loaner. When it warms up you can give it back.”  
“I guess.”  
“Great. Consider my closet your closet and when it gets cold again next winter I’ll give it back to you.”  
“You’re impossible,” Kris laughed.  
Adam smiled.



“Are you sure you don’t want to go clubbing?”  
Adam yawned and stretched before slipping into his leather jacket.  
“Baby, I’m exhausted. That client of mine has been a slave driver. If we have to go out … sorry, sorry, yes I want to go out with you … then let’s go someplace we can relax.”  
“I suppose but I get my valentine when we come home?”  
“Sure.”  
“And you don’t have to be up early in the morning?”  
Tomorrow was Saturday and the newsstand was closed so yeah, he didn’t have to get up early.  
“I’m all yours for the weekend.”  
Tony wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck and kissed him sloppy and dirty before coming up for air, “And I’m gonna enjoy every millisecond of it.”



Being Valentine’s Day the pub was packed. Adam and Tony found a booth in the back: Adam wanted someplace away from the noisiest patrons and Tony wanted someplace tucked away where he could fondle his man in peace. They ordered drinks and dinner and when the food came, so did an announcement that the entertainment would be starting shortly. Adam couldn’t see the stage from where they were sitting and as much as he was a music fan, he prayed they wouldn’t be blasted out of the place. He had a headache starting and if this had been any day other than today, he would have called it off in favor of a quiet bed.  
Half way through their appetizers the music started. The performer may have been introduced but it was hard to hear over the applause and Tony’s tongue in his ear. The music started and the clapping stopped. There was just a guitar – an acoustic set was perfect. The singer began and Adam was transfixed. He’d never heard this dude before but his tone was amazing. He performed a couple of up tempo tunes, including a killer rendition of ‘Heartless’ and then he slowed it down. As the lyrics poured out like sun-kissed golden honey, Adam closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the music:  
♫ You’re just too good to be true / Can’t take my eyes off of you / you’d be like heaven to touch / I want to hold you so much …. ♫  
“Adam?! Wake up, you’re embarrassing me!”  
“Hmph … wha?”  
Lifting his head, he got a crick in his neck and rubbed it. An image of Kris flashed in his mind and he smiled.  
“What’s so funny?!” Tony screeched as quietly as possible.   
“Calm down,” he yawned.  
“Why the fuck should I calm down. It’s the most romantic night of the year and you fucking fall asleep on me in the middle of a bar!”  
“Stop being so dramatic.”  
“What?”  
“ I told you I was exhausted and I didn’t want to go out tonight.”  
“So what … now it’s my fault. I ….”  
Adam took his arm and silently shut him up.  
“Let’s not do this here.”  
Tony got to his feet, “Take me home.”  
“Yeah, yeah … we’ll stretch out on the couch and relax ….”  
“No Adam, my home … not yours. I’m done for tonight.”  
“Suit yourself.”  
The two men got up and pushed their way through the crowd towards the exit. As they pushed through the crowd, the singer finished his set and someone else was talking.  
“What a fantastic set, as always. Give it up for Kris Allen!”  
Adam didn’t know what made him turn around, maybe the familiar first name, but he did and was shocked to see it was Newsboy Kris. With a guitar in one hand, Kris waved and walked off stage. Forgetting about Tony, Adam pushed his way back through the crowd towards the stage. When he got there, Kris was nowhere to be seen so he tried to get backstage. Unfortunately, he met resistance.  
“Sorry man, you can’t go back there.”  
“I have to! I mean, I’m friends with Kris … I need to talk to him.”  
“As if I haven’t heard that before. Like I said you can’t go back there. Besides, he’s left already.”  
Damn.  
“Does he play here a lot?” Adam asked casually.  
“If he’s your friend, wouldn’t you know that?”  
“C’mon man ….”  
“He plays once or twice a month on Friday nights.”  
“Thanks, I appreciate the info.”  
As he turned back to find Tony, his phone buzzed. Apparently his boyfriend didn’t appreciate being abandoned and he took a taxi home. Somewhat relieved, Adam headed home and put the kettle on. He changed into comfy sweats, made a green tea with honey and lemon, and settled onto the couch. The laptop was nearby and he Googled that song. Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons were the originators of ‘You’re Just too Good to be True’ but in Adam’s humble opinion, Kris did it one better.



Adam stood out on his balcony, sipping coconut water and looking down on the maze of city streets. Despite all the people scurrying like ants and the ribbons of yellow cabs weaving amongst the rest of the traffic, his eyes tuned in on a tiny brown box on a busy street corner. Inside the condo, Tony was gathering the few belongings he had here. Adam thought it best to stay out of his way.  
If he had to pick the exact time their relationship started unraveling, it was probably Valentine’s Day. Tony started getting more demanding of Adam’s time and Adam started pulling away more. That pub became his favorite hangout on Friday nights. He waited four or five weeks before telling Kris he knew about his gig. Instead, Adam sat in the back, under cover of the shadows, and just drank in the euphoria Kris’ voice poured over him. When he finally confessed, Kris blushed the cutest shade of pink and then told him about some other places he performed at during the week. At first Tony went with him but the guy got bored and pissed off that the singer was getting more of Adam’s attention than he was. He jokingly asked Adam if he was following this dude around the city since the odds of constantly running into him were astronomical and then it was no longer fun when Tony realized it wasn’t a coincidence at all. He confronted his lover and Adam finally admitted he had feelings for the singer. Thank God Tony didn’t know Kris worked down the street or he would have confronted the clueless newsboy and probably bitch slapped him.  
The door slammed and Tony was gone. Adam let out a long, slow breath. He hadn’t been happy in this relationship for a long time. It was almost as if he just kept Tony around cause he didn’t want to be alone. Lately, he hadn’t felt that way.   
He strolled inside and looked at the clock in the kitchen. Kris would be closing up the newsstand and in about two hours, he’d be on stage … and Adam couldn’t wait. Stripping down, he headed towards the shower when his phone rang. If it was Tony, he was going to flush it. Instead it was the second person he didn’t want to hear from – his boss.  
“Adam, we have a problem. Wannamaker Industries suddenly decided they need another approach to the campaign.”  
“Oh? Well, I’ll get on it first thing Monday morning.”  
“That won’t cut it. Wannamaker wants a meeting at his office first thing tomorrow morning. I’ve got you a first class ticket that leaves JFK in 90 minutes.”  
“But Mr. Gerald ….”  
“No buts. He’s your most important client and if he wants you go to Mars, you go to Mars. If you have a problem with this, I can pass the account onto someone else.”  
“No! I’ll … I’ll throw together a bag and be out the door in 45 minutes.”  
“That’s what I wanted to hear. I’ll have the campaign material couriered to the hotel I booked for you. I’ve emailed the details to you.”  
“How long will I be there?”  
“As long as it takes.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“I knew I could count on you. Call me after the breakfast meeting tomorrow. Have a safe flight.”  
Damn, this was his most high profile account and no matter how much he wanted to see Kris, he had to be practical. Besides, he’d see Kris when he got back. Quickly he jumped in the shower then packed a suitcase. He had some of the client’s paperwork at home so he packed it up in his briefcase and dug out his best suit; apparently a driver from Wannamaker was meeting him at the arrivals gate so he couldn’t dress for comfort.  
In the taxi on the way to the airport, he called the pub and left a message for Kris since he didn’t have the boy’s phone number. He said he was called out of town but he knew Kris would kill it and he’d see him when he got back next week.


	2. The Evening Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Kris strike up a casual relationship on the streets of New York City but when one of them falls on hard times, the other comes to the rescue, refusing to take “no” for an answer.

Adam was gone for five days, leaving on a Friday and coming back to NYC on the Wednesday. Once the taxi dropped him off at his condo, he anxiously rode the elevator up, unlocked his door, threw his luggage inside and locked the door, anxiously rode the elevator down, and ran out. While away, his mind was either on the job or on Kris. He felt horrible leaving a message for Kris about his unexpected trip but his boss’ short notice left him no choice. Adam had asked Kris once for his phone number but Kris didn’t have a cell and he didn’t want to give out his land line. Adam understood and didn’t understand – Kris confounded him sometimes and it drove Adam mad. Even though he and Kris never talked ‘preferences’, Adam couldn’t stop thinking about him in a special way – holding hands, kissing, loving – that little Southern boy had captured his heart without even trying. If Adam had any doubt about his feelings for the newsboy, this absence had answered his questions.  
He was in love and hadn’t a clue what to do about it.  
Adam was so caught up in his mental musings that he thought he’d overshot his favorite corner. He stopped quick and looked around. Yeah, there was the bank across the intersection … and the cosmetics store on the other corner … and there was the mailbox wallpapered in flyers … and there was the café literally next door to the newsstand.  
The only thing missing was the newsstand …  
… and Kris!  
Where the newsstand should have been was a cart selling chachkis and tacky souvenirs. Adam ran around the block and the blocks adjacent to it in case his internal GPS was malfunctioning but eventually had to accept the fact that Kris was gone. He asked the staff of the café that shared the corner space and all they could tell him was on Monday Kris and his newspapers where there and the next morning it was gone and replaced with Lady Liberty crowns and Empire State paperweights.   
A pain started blossoming in his chest; he had to get somewhere and think. Eventually, he made his way home and stepped out on his balcony, sucking in great gasps of air.  
Think … think … think … think ….  
Okay, today is Wednesday. Kris plays at that little dive in Brooklyn on Wednesday night. He scrolled through his contacts and found their number. It rang but went unanswered. He checked the time – 3:34pm. Maybe it was too early. To kill time he showered, put his clothes away, and showered again. He called again at 5:00 pm and it picked up.  
“Can you tell me if Kris Allen is performing tonight?”  
“Yeah, he is.”  
Thank fuck.  
“Thank you.”  
He fell onto his couch and half laughed, half cried.  
Adam refused to let Kris fall through his fingers again.



Calling this place a dive was being nice. But as Kris had said once, their money was as good as anywhere, especially when it was hard to come by. At the time, Adam had tried getting Kris hired at his advertising agency without the newsboy’s knowledge. He had casually asked his boss if there were any openings for demo singers – for jingles – but he was told ‘no’, they already had more than they used. Adam was going to keep his ear to the ground anyway in case some spot opened up.  
In the meantime, Kris earned his living between occasional gigs and the newsstand. Now it was just the occasional gigs, as far as Adam knew. He’d got caught in a jam on the Brooklyn Bridge so by the time he got there, Kris was already on stage. Despite the recent upheaval, he still looked and sounded amazing. Adam found a table in a far corner, ordered a tonic & water, and munched on some over salted peanuts while the strains of “Ain’t No Sunshine” tried to rise above the inconsiderate patrons ignoring the performer. When Kris finished, the only applause was Adam and Kris noticed. The resigned look on the singer’s face brightened and he hurried off stage before returning with a drink and meeting up with them. Adam was on his feet and pulling his friend into a tight hug.  
“Adam! … I can’t breathe!” Kris gasped and laughed.  
The larger man let go so fast Kris nearly fell over. Adam caught him by the upper arms and sat him down.  
“What happened man? I had a heart attack when I got back and you were gone.”  
“Yeah, that … ,” Kris took a gulp of his beer, “Doc’s license was up for renewal and the fee was raised … he decided it wasn’t worth it so that was that.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Hey, you didn’t raise the rates, right? Well, I’ll just have to move on.”  
“In New York?”  
Kris took another gulp, “Wherever the work is.”  
“You can’t!”  
“Pardon?”  
“I mean, this is New York, entertainment capital of the world. Surely you can find more gigs to keep you going. You’re too talented and incredible to give up without a fight.”  
“Feels like I’ve been fighting all my life. I’m tired of fighting Adam … I just want a break.”  
Adam reached out and took his friend’s hand, “It’s going to happen for you, I’m sure of it.”  
They sat in silence for a few moments. Kris looked down at the table and Adam’s eyes followed. He was still holding the singer’s hand and his thumb was slowly brushing the tanned skin. Before Kris could pull away, Adam did. To cover up the awkward moment, he reached into his leather jacket, fished around the inside pocket, and came out with a business card.  
“Here.”  
“What’s this?”  
“My business card … oh wait.” Adam took the card back and wrote on the back. “My business stuff is on the front and I wrote my personal address and cell and email on the back. If you EVER need ANYTHING, contact me – call … write … hell, show up at my door at four in the morning. Don’t ever think you have nowhere to go.”  
“Adam … I … thank you,” Kris stuttered, cheeks blossoming with pink. “I am working … and I do have my apartment still ….”  
“So consider me back-up.”  
“Starsky to my Hutch?”  
“Whatever man. Just remember me.”  
“I’d never be able to forget you … even if I tried.”  
Their conversation had taken a weird turn and Adam flagged down a server, ordering refills and some real food. After Kris slipped the business card into this wallet, the topic changed to music of the late 1960s. The two stayed and talked until they were kicked out at closing time. Adam offered to give Kris a ride home but he said he was good. They shook hand and went their separate ways.   
Adam got into his car and watched Kris walk away until he disappeared into the dark. A strange sensation came over him … something akin to fear.



Weeks passed and Kris’ number of gigs started reducing until the only one he had left was Friday night, twice a month, at the pub. In the meantime, he reassured Adam that he was working but he wouldn’t say where. Adam was concerned – his friend was getting thinner and looking more and more tired as the weeks passed.   
“Kris?”  
“Hmmm?”  
They had met in Central Park for a hot dog lunch.  
“Move in with me.”  
There … he said it.  
Kris looked at him, wide-eyed, and started choking. Adam frantically pounded his back but the only thing stuck in the other man’s throat was his stunned reaction. Grabbing a handful of napkins, he emptied his mouth and started to laugh.  
“Choking isn’t funny Kristopher!”  
“Not … laughing … at that,” he gasped.  
“Then you’re ….”  
“You can’t be serious,” Kris managed to say.  
“I am.”  
“Adam … come on, you can’t honestly mean that ….”  
“I mean it … quit your day job and move in with me. You can concentrate on your music … I know people. Kris?”  
Apparently humor of the situation, from Kris’ point of view anyway, disappeared.   
“You are serious.”  
“I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t. Come on! It makes perfect sense.”  
“To you maybe but not to me.” Kris picked up his garbage from the bench they sat on and got up. “I gotta go,” he quickly declared.  
“You just got here.”  
“I … I can’t deal with this.”  
Adam jumped to his feet.  
“Look, if I upset you, forget it. Sometimes my mouth gets ahead of my brain. Forget I said anything, just stay and finish your lunch!”  
Kris sped up, nearly jogging, “I have somewhere to be.”  
“Kris!” Adam yelled after him, “Call me at least!”  
The newsboy waved a hand in the air and ran off.  
What the fuck happened … seriously what … the … fuck.  
The rest of the day Adam couldn’t concentrate at work. He left, citing food poisoning and wandered the streets. He told himself he wasn’t looking for his friend but he was. He passed THAT street corner several times as if time would reverse and Kris would be there saving him the latest copy of Rolling Stone.   
The following morning, he’d gotten himself out of his funk and back to work. He’d see Kris in two days at the pub. By then he’d have the perfect apologize rehearsed.  
Unfortunately he didn’t get the opportunity.  
“What do you mean he quit?!” he screeched at the pub manager.  
“He called and said he wasn’t coming in tonight … or any night.”  
“Well, he must have given some explanation.”  
“All he said was he was sorry and he hung up. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to find a new singer.”  
Adam walked out in a haze. How was he going to get hold of him now? Was this his fault … did he push too hard? By the time he walked home, he’d concluded it had been his fault. Obviously he’d read the signals wrong and scared Kris away, even though it was a purely innocent offer – he’d just invited him to use the guest room, not his bed. When Adam got home, he dug into the back of his closet and pulled out the winter coat he “loaned” Kris last winter. Lying on the couch, he held it tight to his chest, imaging he could smell the other’s cologne lingering in the fur liner of the hood.  
It was early June but for Adam, the night was suddenly very cold.



Adam slept with that winter coat for three days before he realized how pathetic he was being. He didn’t put it back in storage but kept it draped over a chair by the door. When he had a free evening, which wasn’t often, he called those clubs asking if Kris was performing but no luck. If he heard somebody talking about a singer that looked and sounded like Kris, Adam went to check it out but came back disappointed each time.   
Eventually, he gave up. Obviously Kris didn’t want to be found.  
It was 4:17am on a September morning and Adam was horribly lost. He’d been in Boston for a meeting and rather than stay one more night, he just had this need to be home even if it meant driving nearly four hours. Four hours extended to nearly seven when he took the wrong cut off. Eventually he located signs directing him back to New York but the highway was under construction and a detour took into a particularly shitty area. There weren’t many people walking around that early so it didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what those scantily dressed people lingering on corners and alley entranceways were up to.  
“Hey sexy … $25 for a blowjob … $50 for a fuck … $60 for both.”  
Startled, Adam’s head turned to the passenger window and a woman who could have been anywhere between 20 and death. She looked nasty and reeked of pot.  
“N-no thanks … not interested.”  
“$10 for the blowjob.”  
“No thanks.”  
She shrugged, “Eh, don’t know what you’re missing.”  
“I’m sure I do.”  
She walked away and Adam put his foot on the gas, wanting to get as far away as he could. He turned a corner and slammed the brakes when a homeless man with a grocery cart walked out in front of him. Waiting for the man to cross, Adam looked around for his own safety and spotted a familiar figure on the corner leaning against a filthy building and trying not to look terrified.  
Oh hell no …  
An old, beat up car pulled up to the curb and the young man leaning against the wall looked both ways down the sidewalk before strolling over and leaning into the window to talk. He had on skin tight jeans and an unbuttoned plaid shirt, showing off his flawless tanned skin and toned body. Adam obviously couldn’t hear what was being said but he saw the young man shaking his head several times before he nodded and looked around before getting in the car.  
Kris, you fucking idiot!  
Wasting no time, Adam followed them. If there wasn’t the slightest chance Kris could have gotten hurt if he cut off that sicko’s car, Adam would have. Instead, he decided to follow and stop anything before it started. The old car headed over a bridge then turned right. Adam went to turn right when a drunk stumbled out into his path and he had to hit the brakes. He yelled out the window for the guy to move. After getting the finger and being sworn at with drunken gibberish, he was able to drive again. He turned right but couldn’t see the car. It took about ten minutes driving up and down the street before he spotted the car parked at a rundown motel, the kind with stairs on the outside leading to the rooms. Adam caught a quick glimpse of the two men entering through a door just as he pulled in.   
Before the engine had shut off, Adam was out and taking the stairs two at a time, bolting down the walkway. Reaching the door he tried the knob but it was locked.  
“OPEN THIS DOOR!!!!!” he screamed as he pounded on it.  
The door remained lock but he paused long enough in his pounding to hear something going down inside. Two voices were arguing, then shouting. There was a crash and someone cried out in pain. Adam didn’t think, he just kicked the door in. Losing his balance, he fell on his knees right beside a bleeding face … that didn’t belong to Kris. Looking up, he saw his friend standing there, alternating between shaking his hand and rubbing his knuckles. His jeans were undone and hanging low on his hips, his briefs still up. Without a word Adam got to his feet, took hold of Kris’ undamaged hand and proceeded to drag him out of the room.  
“You bitch! I’m filing assault charges!” the john on the floor screamed after them.  
Kris held back and replied with a great deal of anger, “You do that and I’ll be sure to tell them you were paying me for sex!!!!”  
Adam nearly dragged Kris downstairs. The stream of foul, foul language spewing out of that cute Southern mouth was funny and a little hot. When they reached the parking lot, Adam let go so Kris could get the rest of the rage out of his system. The only comment Adam made was to remind Kris to zip up his pants.  
He had wanted to read Kris the riot act but it was painfully obvious Kris was madder at himself than Adam was. As his friend paced and yelled into the dark morning, Adam looked around to make sure they weren’t in trouble. He was truly surprised no one appeared earlier when the door came crashing down. Maybe that was a sign that disturbances were common around here. Well, they weren’t common for Adam and he was getting really uncomfortable. When Kris finally ran out of steam, face hidden in his hands, Adam took it as a sign to get them the hell out of there. 



It had been a looooonnnnngggg morning … night, … whatevah the hell you wanted to call it … by the time the two men reached Adam’s place. The car ride back into Manhattan had be silent and it was probably for the best – neither of them were in a mind to talk about what happened … and why it happened … and why it wasn’t going to happen again. As the sun rose, Adam showed Kris the guest suite and insisted he shower and sleep. Afterwards they could talk. The last thing Adam did before he collapsed into his own bed was call in sick to work.  
Early afternoon marked the next time Adam opened his eyes. The condo was silent and he peeked into the guest room, afraid he’d find it empty. Rather he found Kris still fast asleep, the king-sized bed making him look small and frail. Adam hadn’t had much of a chance to think about Kris’ appearance during that misguided adventure but gazing now, he could see the sunken cheeks and dark rings under his eyes.   
Whatever led Kris to make this decision was going to stop if Adam had any say about it.  
First things first, they needed to eat, especially Kris. Not one to cook often, Adam put the coffee pot on and fanned through his collection of menus, picking a place nearby that served good Southern cooking. Just before finishing his order he added if the delivery person could manage to pick up a half dozen cronuts there would be a huge tip in it for them.  
“Wha time izzz it?”  
Kris leaned against the doorframe, wrapped in a robe Adam kept for guests. His brown hair was everywhere and he was adorably barefoot. Rubbing his stubbly chin Adam noticed the swollen and bruised knuckles.  
“Just after 1:30,” Adam replied as he dug into the freezer and pulled out an ice pack. “You can be one tough badass when you want to. Here.”  
“Thanks,” Kris dully responded, “for this … and for last night. But how the hell did you know where to find me?”  
Adam gestured to the table and Kris sat while Adam poured two coffees. He knew exactly how Kris took it and joined him at the table with the steaming mugs.  
“Call it fate or a messed up detour. How I got there doesn’t matter – what does is how you got there.”  
“I guess I owe you an explanation.”   
Adam just nodded, sipping his coffee and trying not to wince at the pain in his knee from kicking that door down.   
“I guess I should start from the beginning. God, when I left Arkansas, I never imagined my life would end up like this.” Rather than drink his coffee, Kris chose to stroke the handle and rim and stare into the light brown liquid instead of Adam’s eyes. “I … I had a good life … a great life growing up. I come from a small town, had dreams bigger than my reality, but I was happy with things. I have … had lots of friends, the prettiest girl in town on my arm … I had it all. Then, I don’t know, I started college in a new city and things changed. I met new people, discovered new ways of thinking … learned a lot about myself.” He paused and took a sip. “Good coffee.”  
“You learned a lot about yourself?”  
“Yeah, like I didn’t belong back home anymore. Everything I grew up believing seemed wrong and I just couldn’t … face them. The morning of graduation, I packed my bags and left before my parents and girlfriend showed up for the ceremony.”  
“So you headed for New York then.”  
“Not at first. I didn’t have a lot of money so I took it job by job, making enough to pay for a bus ticket and hotel someplace else. It was either LA or New York and the bus turned east so I ended up here.”  
“I imagine selling newspapers and magazines wasn’t your dream job.” Kris shook his head and had another sip so Adam continued, “What did you go to college for?”  
“Business admin.” Adam cocked an eyebrow and Kris chuckled sadly, “Yeah, I know I’m not the type.”  
“I thought it would have been something music related. You’re a natural.”  
“Well, that’s why I wanted to move to LA or New York … to try my hand at it. Worked for a while and then everything fell apart.”  
“Sooo, about that ….”  
They were interrupted by the door buzzer. While Adam went to the door to get their lunch – and cronuts - Kris refilled Adam’s mug exactly how he liked it. Lunch was set on the counter and forgotten when the long awaited conversation continued.  
“Doc decided to give up the newsstand for good and I found myself out of a regular job. I had my singing gigs, and some savings, but I did a lot of odd jobs. Then some of the gigs started falling through. I still had the Friday night gig until my asshole landlord locked me out. I fell behind on the rent and he padlocked my apartment with all my belongings inside, including my guitar. I couldn’t perform without it and I’d used up all my savings. I had ten days to pay what I owed or else he was auctioning my stuff, keeping the money, and kicking me out for good.”   
Adam’s heart broke for his friend. It is one thing to be without your belongings … it’s another to lose a part of you; Kris’ guitar is like a third arm and he must be lost without it.  
“I’m sorry ba – Kris. But why …?”  
The young man got up from the table and wandered into the living room. Adam followed.  
“I was running out of time, the jobs just weren’t there. It was the only option I could think of.”  
Adam bit the inside of cheek; there had been another option.  
“Have … have you ever … you know …,” he just couldn’t say it.  
“No! Oh God, no.” Kris half laughed, half cried. “I even sucked at that … well, you know what I mean.”  
“Good, good … I mean that you hadn’t done that before. So, ummm, what are your going to do now?”  
“Look for another job.”  
“You know you could have called me.”  
Kris started pacing, “No … no, I couldn’t.”  
“My number locked in your apartment too?”  
“N-no, I have it with me.”  
Adam had had enough of this. He headed back to the kitchen and started unpacking lunch. Kris followed like a puppy.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Setting out lunch,” Adam replied matter-of-factly. “After we eat, we’re both getting dressed and finding your landlord.”  
“But I don’t have the money yet.”  
“Yes you do. I’m going to pay your rent and then you can get back into you place and use that guitar of yours to start making money like the incredible musician that you are.”  
“Adam ….”  
“I’m not taking ‘no’ for an answer.”  
“Well, I’m not taking your money!”  
Adam paused taking the plastic lid off the bbq chicken and counted to ten … backwards … and slowly.  
It didn’t work.  
Lunch forgotten once again, Adam finally exploded.  
“WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO STUBBORN!!!!!”  
“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, DAMN IT!!!! … I … oh God … I … I love you.”  
Kris’ face washed over with so much emotion – anger, giddiness, relief, fear. Adam didn’t know what to do so he held onto the chicken.  
“I … I can’t … I don’t know … it just happened,” Kris babbled, “… you amaze me and terrify me … I ….”  
Forgetting the chicken, Adam covered the space between them in a heartbeat. Face to face, body to body, Adam gazed into those warm brown eyes as his fingers braced Kris’ face, thumbs tenderly stroking his jaw. Kris looked up at him unblinking and breathless. The moment he leaned into the touch, Adam captured quivering lips with a slow kiss full of promise. Kris responded tentatively before letting go and giving in. A week could have passed and they wouldn’t have noticed. Reluctantly they came up for air. Adam drew Kris into an all-encompassing hug, large hand rubbing his back and nose buried in the sweet brown hair.  
“I have news for you this time Kristopher – I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep an eye out for part 3, coming soon to an archive near you!


	3. Extra, extra, read all about it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Kris strike up a casual relationship on the streets of New York City but when one of them falls on hard times, the other comes to the rescue, refusing to take “no” for an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient. Enjoy the conclusion

“Sir, can I interest you in an Empire State paper weight?”

“No thanks.”

“How about a Lady Liberty crown for your daughter?”

“No thank you.”

“Postcards … everyone loves postcards.”

“Sorry, if I want to see my city I just go for a walk.”

The pushy salesman shrugged and tried his spiel on another potential customer.

A cold blast of December whipped around the corner of the intersection and Kris drew his favorite winter coat tighter around himself. He hadn’t come from the tropics but it wasn’t this brisk either when he left yesterday. The weight of his backpack and the pressure of his guitar case resting on his sneakered foot kept him anchored against the blast. He’d last been here on this very spot over two years ago but standing here, on the street corner that changed everything for him, it felt like yesterday.



Kris had been delivering the news for two hours. He wasn’t crazy about the job but it was a job that paid and that’s what counted. The first fifty or so customers muttered their orders, handed over money with eyes down, and scurried off without so much as a thank you.

Then he arrived.

Kris actually saw him coming at the other end of the block; he was that ray of sunshine that nearly blinded him. His heart going 500 miles an hour, he somehow held it together so he wouldn’t come off like a complete idiot if the guy stopped and spoke to him.

‘Unusual usual’ … was that clever or stupid? And referencing the Dwarfs? Where the fuck did that come from?! And then that hippie telling them to stop flirting. Was that what they were doing? No … no, there was no way a guy that gorgeous would have been interested in him.

Well, time proved the hippie right but that was jumping ahead.

Another cold blast of air hit him and Kris slipped into the café on the corner and ordered a chi tea. 

To say meeting Adam changed his life might be a cliché but it was the God’s honest truth. It took nearly a year for Kris to get over his fear and allow his feelings to change from friendship to love. Seeing the advertising exec was the highlight of each day; they even found excuses to meet after work and on weekends. When Kris was told Adam and Tony had split up, he did an entire Cirque du Soliel acrobatic routine in his head while offering his condolences. 

So, if Adam had become such a great friend and Kris had such strong feeling for him, why had he acted like such a dick every time Adam tried to help him?

The answer was embarrassingly simple ….

Pride and fear.



Discovering at a college frat party that he liked boys more than girls was a shock and he was sober at the time so he couldn’t blame it on the booze. It terrified him to realize there was a part of himself he didn’t know at all. Growing up in a Christian home, it had always been understood that he’d marry a nice girl and raise babies. He still wanted to be a dad, one day, but there wasn’t going to be a pretty young female at this side. He couldn’t face his parents or his girlfriend so he just disappeared.

He’d kept his emotions – and hormones - in check until he met Adam. At first he didn’t know if Adam was even gay but by the time the truth came out, Kris was in deep; as much as that little voice in his head told him to keep his distance, he just couldn’t. Kris leaned back and reached down to caress the arm of his coat as it rested over the back of his chair. Thinking back, it was kinda stupid how much he’d protested his first ever gift from his love. Even though it was practical, it was kinda romantic too. I mean, it was true he’d been freezing in his thin-bare jacket and missing work cause he was sick wasn’t an option, but he didn’t want to accept something so expensive. He didn’t know how much it had cost – still doesn’t know til this day – but it kept him warm that winter and when he’d given it back to Adam for “storage” until the next snow, it had been a promise that Adam would still be in his life a year from then. One night, after they’d been together officially for a few months, winter returned and Adam brought out Kris’ coat. Bashfully, he admitted that after Kris had “disappeared” for a while, he’d slept with the coat for three days. Kris’ heart had nearly beaten out of his chest at how sweet that was. As he remembered how he’d expressed his thoughts that night, Kris felt his cheeks redden.

There was a big clock across the street and Kris realized he had to get going. He slipped on his coat and backpack, scooped up his guitar and headed back onto the street. Trying to find an empty taxi this time of year wasn’t easy so he started walking and would flag one down when he could. As he walked, he found himself passing Central Park. Despite the cold, he stopped and sat on a bench, watching kids make snowmen and families skate in the distance. 

Many days had been spent in this park but right now, since Kris was reminiscing, the one time that popped to mind was when Adam asked Kris to move in with him. It was right after Doc shut down the newsstand and Kris was existing off the occasional gig and odd jobs. He wasn’t doing too good and the time and Adam had been concerned. It was an offer he’d be an idiot to turn down and he was an idiot. Here was the opportunity to stop worrying about rent and where his next meal was coming from and concentrate on his love of music. But again, his pride kicked in and he turned Adam down. Actually, Kris rudely ran off without an explanation. As if his life wasn’t screwed up enough, he’d hurt Adam’s feelings and later made a rash decision and quit his last remaining gig. It was so sudden that he couldn’t even recall now why he’d done that. Adam’s business card had been burning a hole in his wallet and he refused to call him, determined to be his own man.

And he was his own man, for about two months, and then he got the stupid idea to be anybody’s “man” for a price.

That had undoubtedly been the most reckless, stupidest, idiotic idea he’d ever had. Kris had seen enough TV and read plenty of news so he wasn’t ignorant about the danger he was putting himself in. Still, he was desperate to get rent money and save his belongings, especially his precious guitar … but to sell your body?!!!

And he’d never had sex with a man before either!!!!

He moved himself as far from Manhattan as he could and picked a corner that wasn’t crowded with hookers but had enough to tell him there’d be customers around. Kris was turned down by three guys and one lady before he got in that car. He had been asking for the full amount of his rent and got laughs in his face instead. When he realized he was asking way too much for what he could offer up, he settled for a quarter of his rent, even if it meant having sex with four strangers instead of one. 

In that car, the john said nothing until they stopped at a red light. The guy groped his own crotch and said he was rock hard and better get his money’s worth. Kris almost jumped out of the car but it started moving and he lost his nerve. At the flea-bag motel, he followed the guy up the stairs and into a dump of a room. Being a novice, Kris thought there would be the standard making out stuff first – kissing, touching – but the guy poured himself a drink and told Kris to strip. Kris slowly undid his shirt. His hands were shaking so much he could barely grip the buttons. The guy downed his drink then accused Kris of taking his time so he could charge more. He ripped open Kris’ shirt, yanked down the pant zipper and stuffed his hand down the young man’s briefs, grabbing his bare cock.

That’s when all hell had broken loose. Out of nowhere, Kris struck out and decked the guy. Moments after that bastard hit the floor the door crashed open and someone else hit the floor. It was a blur really and he vaguely remembered being dragged down the stairs to the parking lot where all this anger and emotion poured out of him into the night. When he’d run out of swear words to spew at himself, he felt a gentle hand on his elbow leading him into another car and Adam’s calm voice stating: “Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

“Hey!”

“Oh my God … I’m so, so sorry!!!”

Kris laughed and wiped the snow off his cheek.

“I’m okay … really. Just watch where you’re aiming next time,” he told the teen.

It was time to leave the past behind anyway, and concentrate on the here and now.



Eventually Kris flagged down a taxi and headed home. The journey through the grid of Manhattan and over the Brooklyn Bridge took some time. The young man used the time to reflect on how his life had changed.  
After professing their love for each other, Kris stopped fighting the help Adam so desperately wanted to give him. That same day, just as Adam had “ordered”, they tracked down Kris’ landlord and the rent was paid. Adam once again invited him to move in – no strings attached, especially now – and this time Kris agreed only if he stayed in the guest room. This love thing was new to him and he wasn’t ready to move into Adam’s bed just yet. Adam agreed, promising no pressure.

Adam had been right. Kris quit is non-musical side jobs and concentrated on his craft. He picked up more gigs and Adam gave him heads-up on various calls when he heard about them. It was actually singing on a jingle that caught the attention of a talent scout. She came to see Kris perform and offered him a development deal. He was thrilled beyond relief and Adam was more thrilled if possible.

Spending countless hours working in studios and attending meetings was hard but nothing compared to finally facing his parents. He’d been booked to appear at a fundraiser in Nashville and Adam suggested it would be a good time for him to take a trip home to Arkansas and face his family. Kris was scared shitless until Adam said he’d come along. With Adam on his side, Kris was ready to deal with anything.

Thinking it best not to give his family a warning – he didn’t want a fuss, good or bad – he just showed up on the doorstep. Adam stayed at the hotel at Kris’ request. He had no idea how his parents would react and he didn’t want Adam caught in the line of fire. What happened shocked him to his core. Instead of anger, he was met with tears and hugs. In all the time he’d been gone, he’d only reached out once with a nondescript card and no return address just to let them know he was alive. His folks brought him to the kitchen, the heart of their home, and they spent hours catching up. Eventually he had to tell them about the turn his life had taken, after all that was why he came back. They were shocked and he expected to be tossed out on his ass but he should have trusted the love he was raised with. Momma and daddy didn’t quite understand but they wanted him back in their lives and they loved him, no matter what. When he got around to mentioning Adam, his mom insisted on meeting him. As soon as Kris told them his boyfriend was in town with him, she insisted her son go get him and bring him back for dinner. It didn’t long for the Allen’s to fall in love with Adam too. That night, when he got back to the hotel, he wept in his love’s arms.

With that weight off his shoulders, Kris poured his energies into his music career. It took a couple of years of hard work but his debut album was going to be released early next year. He’d been in Nashville for a month and was happy to be home. Before coming back to NYC, he stopped to see his family again. He was actually a little jealous his mom was more interested in what Adam was doing than him. Kris laughed it off though, thrilled his parents had accepted Adam so warmly. 

He’d been on quite a journey, figuratively and literally, and he couldn’t wait to take a break with his man.



The street was quiet as Kris got out of the taxi. He looked up and down the row of brownstones decorated simply and elegantly with lights, wreaths and garlands. Hanging on the door to his home was a wreath and an inviting glow shone behind the thin curtains in the bay window. Drawing on his last bits of energy, he climbed the stairs and dug his key out of his pocket. He hung up his coat and kicked off his shoes in the vestibule and headed inside.

A warm fire was crackling in the fireplace and the aroma of hot coffee permeated the air. Soft humming came from the back of the first floor so setting his things down, he padded over the wooden floors to find Adam working at the desk in his home office.

“Hey.”

Adam slowly turned and the smile he gave Kris warmed the young man’s heart more than a thousand bonfires.

“I thought you’d be in at your office downtown.”

“I knew you were coming home so I decided to work from here.”

“How could you know? I’m a day early.”

“Your momma called. You left your pajamas behind. She sending them by FedEx.”

Kris stepped further into the office and flashed a crooked grin, “She needn’t of bothered; it’s not like I wear them at home any way.”

“Speaking of which,” Adam got up and drew Kris into an all-encompassing hug, “welcome home baby.”

The two kissed tenderly. Being home was great but being in his lover’s arms was perfect. When they finally let go, Kris headed upstairs to shower and change while Adam fixed them a bite to eat. They stretched out in front of the fire and talked about what had gone on in their lives while apart. Adam was getting close to a junior partnership and Kris was in the midst of setting up a promo tour for his debut CD.

That night the two men made love slowly, relishing their time back in the same bed. Sometime in the middle of night, Kris awoke and found himself under a warm body blanket. He found it hard to believe he’d ever existed without Adam at his side. The newsboy thought he knew love growing up but the love he shared with this man was beyond anything he’d ever known. In the faint glow of the clock radio beside their bed, he held out his hand and watched the faint shimmer of gold adorning his ring finger.


End file.
